Those eyes
by Behindthecomputer
Summary: Bad boy Austin scares Ally but she can't help wanting to know more. Rated M for smut.


**This was** **the result of a lack of sleep. Not really sure how good it is or if it makes sense but I hope you like it**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize  
**

Ally walks down the halls of the crowded school on her way to the exit.

Today was a normal day. Classes which she loved and too many people trying to act like they care about her when they don't even know her. All for social status.

Ally never wanted to be popular. Didn't ask for it. Most of the time it was looked at as a burden because ally didn't see herself as the girl everybody admires. She has problems at home that she deals with on a daily basis.

Her mother just decided a couple weeks ago to divorce her dad so right now pretty much everyday consists of her mom coming over to the house to take more things and her dad fighting with her that they belonged to him.

On top of that the most important thing in ally's life is her education. She wants to start Harvard in the fall after she graduates and the chaos of applications and finals are exhausting. It's too much pressure.

Sometimes she wonders why she puts so much pressure on herself but is reminded every time she goes to her house and sees her dad struggling to pay bills.

As she's walking down the halls on her journey to her car she's stopped by somebody she knows all too well.

Gavin.

The same guy that's been trying to get in her pants since ninth grade and will stop at nothing to make ally uncomfortable.

"Ally dawson just the girl I was looking for. Party tonight at dallas' maybe you should wear one of your sexy little skirts and come with me" even his voice makes ally cringe.

"No thanks" she pushes past him.

As she makes it to the doors of the exit and pushes them open she's met with another pair of eyes. Cold eyes that she wishes she could read. To say Austin and ally were enemies would be a lie because she doesn't know enough about him to be enemies. No they're more like strangers who exchanged glances every couple days. Cold emotionless glances on his part that say to everybody that looks into them 'keep away'.

Ally wasn't naive to his reputation. She's heard talk around school about what kind of person he is.

Although as ally knows all too well somebody's reputation could be just that.

Words that mean nothing.

Austin is the type of person to shun anybody away that tries to weasel into his life.

He could be popular and would ally's sure if he didn't distance himself from everybody.

Austin doesn't want popularity though. Doesn't want the girls to throw themselves at him like the brave ones do when they get the nerve sometimes.

No he was much happier not having any connection with these people. Least of all ally. The girl who seemingly gets everything handed to her by her loyal group of minions.

Austin stares at ally as she makes her way to her car. His cold eyes make ally uncomfortable but she knows she doesn't have the guts to ask him why he looks at her that way.

Instead she tried her best to ignore it.

The only thing that ally know about Austin is that she wants to know more.

She knows that it could be dangerous considering the many rumors that he's dangerous and involved with a gang. But she can't help the curiosity that runs through her whenever she sees him. Wanting to know the emotions that lie behind those eyes.

As ally pulls up to her house she's greeted by her mothers sunglasses covered face getting to her car. She sighs knowing that her dad is probably seated in his chair upset because of her mothers actions.

Ally loves her mother she just gets so upset with her. Her dad is a good guy. The best ally's ever known. Her mom never saw him that way.

Ally's heard arguments on numerous occasions of her moms infidelity.

Ally knew from a young age that the marriage probably wouldn't last.

She kind of wishes she could say everything she needed to let out needed to get off her chest to her mom. But she won't. She never does.

She walks into the house and sees her dad. Head in his hands.

She closes the door and her dad looks up fake smile now planted on his face. He doesn't like to worry her.

Ally walks over to her dad smiling sympathetically "hey dad"

"Hey honey how was school?"

"It was fine. How are you? I saw mom leaving" ally asks already knowing the answer. He's sad upset with the way his life turned out. Ally was his only true accomplishment.

Instead he smiles his fake smile again "I'm fine don't worry about me"

Ally leans down and hugs him wrapping one arm around him in a quick side hug "I'll be upstairs if you need me"

Ally walks up the stairs to her room. She pulls out her cell phone knowing there's going to be a bunch of messages from people asking her if she'll be going to the party tonight.

It's not that she doesn't want to go and have fun. It's that she's worried about leaving her dad alone all night. What if he needs her?

She pushes the button lighting up her phone and sees that she's right. People can be so persistent sometimes.

Ally thinks about it for a minute. She really never does do anything anymore. She's so caught up in her parents divorce and her education that she never really takes the time to relax and just be reckless.

That's what she wants to be right now. Not the good girl everybody knows her to be.

Ally gets ready for the party knowing that her whole class will probably be there. She pulls on a tight black dress and makes her hair pin straight not doing her usual curls.

Ally looks over herself in her full length mirror and likes her look tonight.

She walks downstairs and sees her dad.

"Do you think you will be alright tonight if I go to a party with Trish?" Her only real friend.

"Yeah sweetie go on. Have fun." Her dad smiles knowing his daughter isn't going to be staying at home this weekend all because she is worried about him.

"Okay dad I should be home around eleven." Ally hugs her dad and walks out the door.

As ally pulls up in front of Dallas' house she sees just how many people are there.

People are inside and in the front lawn and on the front porch. It looks like the house is crowded.

Dallas is known for throwing the best parties. Ally's only ever been to one and that was because Trish begged her to go.

Ally walks up to the front door ignoring the yells from the drunk guys about her body.

As soon as she makes it inside the door she makes eye contact with Gavin and sighs. She tries to walk away fast to stop him from saying a single word to her.

She walks up the stairs and is into the hallway when she's slammed up against the wall.

Gavin. That didn't work out well. "Hey baby" he couldn't be anymore repulsive right now if he tried. His drunk breath fanning out over ally's face.

"Get away Gavin you're drunk." Ally spits angrily.

"Not until you give me what I want." He slurs at her with an evil smirk.

"What exactly do you want Gavin?" Ally let's out a sigh.

"I want to get inside this sexy little dress of yours." He leans down trying to kiss her but ally turns her head to the side so his lips connect with her cheek.

"Get off of me I said no that will never happen"

"I told you I'm not-" Gavin was cut off by another voice. A strong cold voice that sent chills through ally's body for a completely different reason.

"She said no." Ally looks towards the voice and sees Austin. That was the first time she's ever heard the sound of his voice.

Gavin let's go muttering a "whatever"

Once Gavin is down the stairs ally turns to Austin again to see he's already looking at her.

"Thanks for that" ally says smiling.

Austin just starts down the stairs not bothering to reply to her.

"Hey wait" ally yells realizing he was leaving.

Austin turns around his cold glare back in place. He waits for ally to speak.

"Why are you leaving?" Ally couldn't help stopping him. She just wanted to thank him and he just decided to ignore her.

Austin continues to stare at her before coldly saying "if you know what's good for you, stay away." And with that he turns and continues his journey down the stairs leaving ally wondering why he was acting that way.

He was nice enough to stop Gavin but didn't want to hear her thank him?

The only thing his threat did was make ally want to know more about him.

Ally walked back down the stairs before having Bethany run up to her.

Bethany was one of the girls that only want to be friends with ally for popularity. She's not a very nice person and most of the time ally tries to stay away from her.

"Were you upstairs with Austin Moon?" Bethany asks her voice dripping with disgust.

"No I was using the bathroom" ally lies. It isn't that she's ashamed to be seen with Austin. She thought the lie sounded better than that he pretty much ignored her.

"Good because I heard he's actually in a gang." Bethany says too loud for ally's liking. She doesn't understand why people talk about people and gossip.

"Right well I actually kind of like him. There's something mysterious about him." Ally was just trying to get Bethany to leave him alone by sticking up for him but as her eyes scanned the room they were met with a pair of eyes she wasn't aware we're that close to her.

Right beside them leaning up against the wall was Austin. Probably having heard the entire conversation and ally put her head down in embarrassment.

His eyes almost hold humor at her embarrassment.

If anybody were to ever ask Austin he would say ally was everything he didn't like in a person. Seeing her standing there her face flushed with embarrassment and her tight dress hugging her curves in all the right ways the only thing Austin could think about was taking ally hard up against the nearest wall and making her scream out his name for the whole house to hear.

He shook his head annoyed with his thoughts and walked away to find a beer.

The thoughts he was having about her were not him.

Austin has had sex before but doesn't seek it out. It's mostly girls that throw themselves at him and end up drunken mistakes.

This was one of the rare occasions Austin actually had let himself have those kinds of thoughts unprovoked.

By now ally was falling over drunk. She hadn't meant to let herself to get this carried away.

Ally walked outside stumbling over her own feet and Austin watched from a distance before sighing and pushing himself off the table he was leaned against.

Austin had only drank a couple all night and knew ally was way too drunk to drive.

He knew that was exactly what she was attempting so he made his way outside and walked through the yard to see ally trying to get her car unlocked. And failing.

"Don't you think you're a little drunk to be driving" Austin questions coldly.

Ally turns glare on her face "why do you care" she turns back to what she's doing.

Austin comes up and grabs the keys out of her hands.

"Hey!" Ally yells jumping at the keys.

"I can't let you drive ally" always such a mean tone of voice.

"You know my name?" Ally questions suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Of course I know your name. Most popular girl in school and all that. It honestly sickens me." Austin says.

"You're not the only one ally mutters drunkenly.

"What" Austin asks wondering if he heard her correctly "you don't enjoy the life of Princess ally always handed everything she wants in life?"

Austin sees the hurt look on her face "fuck you Austin. You don't know anything about me so don't act like you do." Ally says. She's defended him to multiple people. Telling them not to talk about him if they don't know him. Yet he's the first one to cast judgment on her?

Austin shakes his head trying to rid himself of the guilt he was feeling seeing the hurt look on her face.

"Get in the car I'm driving you home." It wasn't a question.

"No" ally still says stubbornly she was drunk but still knows that he pissed her off.

"Ally I wasn't asking get in the fucking car." His voice was threatening. Still ally didn't budge.

Austin sighed walking back over to her and bedding down to throw her over his shoulder. He can see her lace underwear sticking out where her dress was riding up and his body reacts.

Austin refuses to acknowledge his bodies reaction instead bending down to stick the key in the lock and open the door.

He sits ally down on the seat and hears her giggling before he shuts the door.

A smile comes to Austins face before he realizes it. The sound of her giggling actually made him happy. He wasn't sure why. He didn't like the reaction.

He walks around the car and opens the door getting in and starting the car before he feels ally running her hand across his cheek.

Austin pulls her hand away from his face and sits it on her lap.

Ally giggles again. Austin looks over running his eyes up her legs to the hem of her dress because he couldn't help it.

"What's so funny"

"You're the person that stopped me from driving drunk." Ally slurred "not any of those people in there that claim to care about me. Nope they didn't stop me they left it up to the dangerous gang member" ally over exaggerates the last few words.

Austin looks over eyebrows raised. "Do you believe that stuff?"

Ally stop laughing and looks like she's debating with herself before looking up "no" she says finally.

Austin looks back at the road tightening his jaw "maybe you should" he says coldly.

"You know what Austin I've only ever talked to you a couple times and I'm already sick of you" her drunkenness was giving her confidence.

"You sit there and act all mysterious and say things like stay away and maybe you should but give me a reason! Tell me why I need to be afraid of you! Tell me why I need to stay away! Tell me why I shouldn't want to know you" ally whispered the last part of her rant.

Austins jaw tightened again. He didn't look over at her. It's true he is dangerous but the real reason Austin wants ally to stay away is because she could hurt him. He may be involved with people in a gang but ally was the real threat because for once in his life Austin is afraid of something other than physical pain.

"Just trust me ally I'm no good for you. You don't want to get involved with me just please don't push it." Austin says sincerely almost pleading with her not to try anymore because he didn't know if he could push her out of his life if she wanted in.

"You can't tell me what I want" ally says and Austin looks over at her "I want to know you"

Austin sighs pulling up to ally's house.

Ally looks out the window. "How did you know where I live?" Ally questions.

"I live right there" Austin points to the really nice house across the street. Ally couldn't believe her eyes. He was judging her because he thinks she gets everything she wants yet he lives in the nicest house in the neighborhood.

Austin sees the disbelief painting her face but chooses to ignore it.

He opens the door and starts across the street before ally stops him "wait Austin"

He turns around.

"Thanks for you know caring. Stopping me." Ally's suddenly interested in her fingers.

"Don't mention it" Austin turns around smiling and walking into his house.

Ally walks in and goes up to her room and changes for bed.

She falls asleep that night thinking about Austin. He doesn't like her but she wants him to. She doesn't get why the one person she wants to know won't let her in.

...

Ally walks outside the next morning in her little red bikini. She wants to read out by the pool today.

She lays down on the chair before looking over across the street at the house she now knows to be Austins.

Austin sits staring out the window that not too long ago he saw ally through.

Walking out in her little red bikini that made his mouth water.

He wanted to know what she tasted like.

He could barely control himself anymore.

He saw her lift her head and look over at his house.

She was thinking about him.

Ally stood up finally getting brave and walked across the street.

Austin saw her walking and knew she was coming over there. He didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself if she came over there in nothing but that red bikini.

He pulled himself up from his seat and walked down the stairs waiting to hear her knock on the door.

Ally only got to knock once before the door flew open and she saw Austins face.

This time his features were painted with something else besides his normal disgust. With everybody.

Today ally saw something that actually made him seem human for once. She saw the restraint he was holding.

Ally watched as Austin drew his eyes slowly up her body before making it to her eyes.

He opened the door wider and ally stepped in.

"I uh- I came to see if you wanted to go for a swim?" Ally tried regaining the confidence that she had only moments ago but the feel of his eyes on her did things to her body she wasn't sure she ever experienced.

Austin tightened his jaw trying his hardest not to look down at her body because he knew his restraint was slipping.

As she was nervously awaiting his answer ally takes her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down.

A nervous habit she developed years ago.

Austin took one look at her lip between her teeth and that was it.

He walked forward quickly and back ally up against the wall.

His arms on either side of her head.

Ally's eyes go wide unsure of how to react because it all happened so fast.

"Do you know what you do to me huh ally?" Austin asks close to ally's face. She closes her eyes at the proximity.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stutters.

"Everyday I see you in these little outfits and my control slips just a little bit more. You're supposed to be the type of person I don't want popular good girl always does everything right but right now there's nothing that I want more than to hear you screaming my name begging for me to let you cum." Austin says slowly leaning closer and saying the last words in her ear.

Ally can't help the moan that escapes her throat at the words she just heard.

Ally decides to be defiant "I wouldn't beg for anything" she whispers unable to make her voice stern.

Austin doesn't say anything else instead he throws ally over his shoulder and carries her up the stairs and turning right into his bedroom.

"Austin put me down right now!" Ally says hitting his back.

Austin throws her down on the bed and hovers over top of her body.

Just being in this position with him was enough to make ally do pretty much anything he would ask.

He may be bossy but there's nothing she wants right now more than Austin.

Austin leans down his mouth opening slightly.

Ally prepares herself for him to kiss her.

She closes her eyes and waits.

Instead she feels his lips on her neck.

"Fuck" ally mutters at the hot kisses he's placing on her neck.

Austin smiles against her neck satisfied with the reaction. It's also hot hearing her swear.

Ally grabs Austins hair and pulls him away from her neck being his face back in front of hers.

Austin stares at her in the eyes for a couple seconds before crashing his lips down on hers.

This kiss can only be described as fire. The feeling they both feel kissing each other is unlike anything either of them have felt before.

Ally moans opening her mouth and Austin takes this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth.

Austin slides his hand down ally's neck and rests them on one of her breasts gently squeezing.

Ally tugs at his hair so he knows she likes what he's doing.

He decides to be a little more daring and slides his hand further down her body cupping her sex through the thin fabric of her bikini.

She gasps and thrusts up into his hand.

Austin pulls away from her mouth and looks into her eyes. Clouded with lust and need.

He can only guess his own reflect the same emotions.

He needs ally more than he knew it was possible. The only girl that to him was off limits was the one that he wanted more than anything.

He puts a little bit of pressure of her and her eyes snap shut and a moan escapes.

He pulls his hand away and ally's eyes open again in confusion.

"Why did you stop?"

Instead of answering Austin moves her hair to the side and pulls at the strings of her bikini letting the top fall down and exposing her breasts to him for the first time.

He takes a deep breath wondering how somebody can be so perfect before leaning his head down and taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.

Ally arches her back in approval of what he's doing before grinding her core on his leg that was positioned between hers.

Austin pulls away pushing her hips down. "I don't think so ally. I am calling the shots here not you." Then he takes her other nipple in his mouth. His hand goes back down to hold her hips down because it seems as though ally's not very good at listening.

Austin slowly runs his lips down ally's stomach planting hot steamy kisses here and there.

When he's almost at the place where ally needed him the most he lifts his head and ally whines.

Austin smirks and places his lips on the fabric of her covered sex letting his hot breath hit it before pulling away again.

"Austin" it was a warning.

"I told you ally. I want to make you beg and I'll give you just what you want" Austin is taunting her now.

Ally was the kind of person always wanting to be in control. It was hard for her to ask for anything let alone for that.

But ally was aching for Austin. Actually aching to feel him inside of her. To feel her own release.

Ally chose to do something she doesn't usually do. She caved.

"Please Austin" ally was breathless.

Austin smiles in triumph "please what ally?"

Ally took a deep breath closing her eyes again "make me cum"

Austin groaned before roughly pulling the bottoms down her legs and replacing them with his got mouth.

He plunged his tongue into her folds and ally gasped back arching and grabbed his hair pulling tightly.

Austin grabbed ally's wrist and pulled her hand away from his head not because he didn't find the action extremely sexy. No it was because he made the rules here.

Austin was used to only having sex with girls that threw themselves at him. They did the work because he didn't care enough to.

With ally it's different he wants to make the rules he wants to pleasure her and he wants to know that everything that happened was because it was his choice and nobody else's.

Austin feels ally's body start to tighten so he shoves one of his fingers inside of her just as she's about to let go.

"Austin!" This pushes ally over the edge and she sees white. Her whole body shaking with the best orgasm she's ever experienced.

Austin let's her ride out her high before lifting his head and looking her in the eye.

"Take off my clothes." It wasn't a question.

Ally obeys immediately pulling his shirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans sliding them down his legs.

"On your knees"

She doesn't ask any questions getting down on her knees immediately only because she couldn't wait to feel him inside her mouth.

He pulls his boxers down his legs and ally sees for the first time how big he is.

Her eyes widen at the sight of him before she opens her mouth andlicks the tip.

Ally slowly takes as much of him in as she can moving her head up and down.

"Fuck ally" Austin says head falling back.

Ally can't help the satisfaction she feels at hearing him say her name in that way.

Ally feels Austin start to twitch inside her mouth before he pulls her to her feet.

"Come here" he says leading her over to his dresser and sitting her on top of it.

He grabs a condom out of his bedside drawer and puts it on positioning himself at her entrance.

He looks at ally in the eye and she can see hesitation.

"Are you sure this is what you want ally?" Austin says his tough guy attitude slipping for the first time since their heated session started.

Ally can't help but smile she really liked when Austin seemed vulnerable.

"I'm sure"

That was all he needed to hear as he slammed himself inside of her as soon as she said the words.

Both Austin and ally moaned at the movement.

Austin pulls himself out slightly before pushing himself back in over and over the whole time watching ally. Fascinated by the way her face contorted in pleasure he was causing her and in admiration of her beauty.

Austin feels ally's walls start to tighten around him and he knows he won't be able to last.

They both let go ally sending Austin with her screaming each other's names.

Ally had been wrong when she said the first orgasm was the best one she'd ever experienced. No this one was no comparison.

Austins head falls to ally's shoulder planting soft kisses anywhere his lips can reach before pulling back and looking ally in the eyes.

Searching for any signs of regret but he finds none.

No instead she leans up and kisses him so softly that he actually feels as though he can feel every emotion running through that little body of hers.

"That was amazing" ally finally says out of breath.

Austin kisses her softly on the forehead pulling out of her.

"Ally I-" ally interrupts him in the middle of his sentence.

"Don't you dare apologize." Ally was now the one being bossy.

"I don't know what came over me I just knew I couldn't resist it anymore." Austin finally was honest about something for once instead of hiding behind his cold exterior.

"Nobody said you had to resist it. I wanted it too Austin in case you didn't notice"

Austin smiles "you make me feel like I've never felt before" his confidence boosted knowing she wanted him just as bad.

Ally's smiles lights up her face "I know what you mean"

"This whole trying thing is new to me usually I don't date and I have no desire to but you make me want to be different there's just something about you" he looks her in the eyes "let me try with you. Let me take you out on a date tonight" Austin realized the whole time he was wrong about ally. She was somebody he should want to know. Everything about her fascinated Austin.

Ally smiles again "Id like that"

And with that he leans down and kisses her again softly trying to show her all he felt for her in that moment.

**R&amp;R**


End file.
